No Spark
by TracyCook
Summary: Another Tawni/Sonny. When Sonny is having trouble with Chad and kissing him, Tawni explains that their is just no spark, and shows Sonny what a true spark is. Femslash Tonny!
1. No Spark

No Spark

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: I'm sorry this couple is my addiction! I swear I'll work on my other fics soon… These random one shots just keep coming to mind. Bear with me, the beginning is pretty much directly from the show, but it gets good toward the end. Hehe juicy. LESBIAN action, if you do not care for it, do not read it. Because I L.O.V.E. it.

No Spark

Tawni was sitting in her and Sonny's dressing room; she had her bright blonde hair in low pigtails. She was currently exorcising. The star had to keep in shape and attractive after all. Her mind was still stuck on her brunette friend and her boyfriend. They kept trying to kiss and failing time after time and it made her curious as to what the problem could be.

Sonny walked into their dressing room wearing a discouraged look. She set a paper bag down on the table in the room before saying, "Morning."

"Good morning!" The blonde said enthusiastically as she took a seat in one of the chairs beside the table. Looking through the paper bag without asking, naturally. "Ooh! You brought muffins!" Her voice was high and excited.

The brunette let out a loud sigh in annoyance. She was not annoyed with her blonde friend or with the fact that she found it acceptable to just go through her things. She was upset with Chad and her situation with the boy. The night before had been a complete disaster.

Tawni of course caught on to the beautiful girl's mood. Sonny was usually all smiles and sunshine after all. "So, Channy struck out in the kiss department last night huh?" As she asks the question a smile creeps across her face.

"What?" Sonny asked hesitantly, but Tawni simply continued to smile at her knowingly.

"How did you know?" She asked when she realized that her friend somehow could already tell it went bad.

The blonde shrugged. "Woman's intuition. Lucky guess? But mostly, tooth mark on your forehead." As she said it she pointed at Sonny's head and smiled smugly.

Shocked Sonny turned quickly to look in the mirror at her vanity glancing up at her forehead with worried brown eyes. "Awww maan!" Gently she pressed her fingers to the cut.

Sonny moved to sit down in the other chair beside the table and for a moment she watched her blonde friend eating one of the muffins she had brought. The girl really loved her sweets, it was kind of cute as well as a bit disgusting the way that she scarfed down the food. Mostly cute though.

"I don't get it! Chad and I are great together and I really like him. Y'know, we're Channy! Why is this happening?" She asked frantically.

Tawni shrugged with an all-knowing look on her face. Her blue eyes shining with the joy that she got from this situation, it hurt Sonny a bit knowing how happy her friend was. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you and Chad just don't have a spark."

"Whaa-? NO! Okay!" She stood to her feet and started to pace in front of her vanity. "I refuse to believe that Chad and I don't have a spark! You wanna know why last night was such a disaster?" Sonny asked matter-of-factly.

The blonde raised her hand as if it were obvious and confidently stated, "No spark."

"No! It's because we planned our first kiss, who does that?" Her voice was now growing angry. She was upset with the situation as well as Tawni.

"People with no spark." Tawni responded teasingly as she smirked.

"No! People who care too much about what people think. Y'know a kiss should be natural and spontaneous." She paused so lost in thought that she did not realize that Tawni had now stood and made her way closer to her. "It should be like the rest of the world doesn't exist and it's just—"

Sonny was cut off of her rant abruptly as Tawni pushed her against the vanity and pressed her lips to the brunette's in a passion filled kiss. At first the kiss was gentle and soft, but the blonde did not allow it to stay that way as she ran her tongue gently against her friends bottom lip. At this contact Sonny let out a soft moan of enjoyment, her body shaking, as she opened her mouth hesitantly to allow Tawni access.

She was shocked, her heart was pounding in her chest, she was sweating and letting out soft grunts, and she loved it. The way that Tawni's soft lips felt against her own, the way that they tasted like sweet chocolate, the tongue that was now entering her mouth to dance with her own, and the body pressed against her own. As the blonde dug her nails into Sonny's scalp pulling her closer she let out a louder moan and blushed as Tawni's chest pressed against her own. _'I definitely love those!'_

Feeling confident that Sonny was enjoying her actions the diva decided to take it to a more intimate level. While the brunette seemed to be having trouble reacting, Tawni certainly was not. The taller of the two easily forced her leg between her friends lifting it to press her thigh into the other's heated center. This caused Sonny to pull out of the kiss moaning out in pleasure and lean back on the vanity, holding her weak body up. It felt as if her legs would give out at any moment from the large amount of pleasure she was feeling all leading to right between her thighs. She was aching for more contact and started to grind her womanhood against Tawni's thigh letting out soft sounds of pleasure as she did so.

"Oh god… Tawni…" She mumbled between moans, her eyes shut tight as she continued to ride the blonde's thigh, feeling herself coming closer to her climax as the moments went on.

No one had ever touched Sonny in such a way, hell she and Chad had not even kissed. Now she was completely convinced that she and him had no spark. Tawni leant in and recaptured the brunette's swollen lips, saliva mingling as she plunged her tongue deep into Sonny's mouth. Both girls moaning as they moved against each other.

Unexpectedly Tawni pulled completely away from her co-star. It did not look to be an easy task by the way that the blonde was practically panting and her body was shaking. Still, she put on a confident teasing smile and looked the beautiful girl in the eyes.

As Sonny tried to catch her breath, she asked between gasps. "Wh-What was that?"

"That my dear." Tawni said before she leant in, her lips less than an inch from Sonny's. The other girl closed her eyes and opened her mouth a bit, expecting another kiss. "Was a spark!" Tawni said proud of herself. Turning on her heels she reapplied her lip gloss and hurried out of the dressing room leaving behind a very wet and very confused young girl.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Another one shot! Based on the episode when Chad and Sonny finally kiss, but yeah I made some obvious modifications. :p Hope that you all like. Please do review! I know it starts off slow, and all following the show, but the end is very fun.

I never really liked writing one shots, but I do like it in this one.

Also I am trying to write one where Sonny actually chases Tawni, because for some reason I always see it the other way around. :/ Anywho. Love to hear your thoughts. Bash me if you must, Love me if you will.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Kissues

No Spark

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: Got some bad news today… so I really hope that I do not butcher this all emotional… I think I won't I have a plan kinda haha. But A lot of people voted for me to add more to this one so I am. :) Strays from the original plot obviously…. But I am not doing the whole episode.

Kiss-ues

"Chad we need to talk!" Sonny practically shouted as she pushed her boyfriend who was sitting and fixing his hair in the mirror.

Turning on his chair he smiled at his girlfriend "Hey there m'lady."

"Don't m'lady me Chad… we have…" Crossing her arms over her chest brown eyes glanced to the side awkwardly as she said what she did not want to say. Hell, she didn't even want to admit it to herself but after the kiss in the dressing room she knew that something had to change or they would not last. Part of her was devastated by that thought and part of her adventured into the thought of being with the other blonde. "We have… Kiss-use." She finally stated mixing the word issues with Kiss.

The young star started to laugh both at the play on words and how worried she was being, for him it was not all that big of a deal. Yes, it hurt his pride, but for the most part he figured they would make it work somehow. There was no way that he wouldn't make it work, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. "Sonny I'd hardly say we have "Kiss-use" we've just had some bad luck." He laughed and turned back in his chair.

"What if it's more than bad luck Chad? What if we have no spark?" She asked frantically.

He spun around in his chair before standing and holding the girl he loved closer to him looking down into her eyes. "No spark? Where would you get a thought like that?"

Immediately her face flushed bright red and she glanced away from his eyes as she remembered how she had figured out what a real spark felt like. It had been beyond amazing and she did not exactly want to explain it to her boyfriend so she simply mumbled. "Well, Tawni said—"

"Tawni!" He shouted his voice heightening. "Of course she would say something like that!" His voice had turned to furious as he reached up making his girlfriend look into his eyes as he softly said. "Sonny, she has been my rival for so many years she would love to see me fail at anything… we have a spark..." With that he lent down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Brown eyes widened out of shock as the boy kissed her; of course he would do it out of competition more than anything else. Finally she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to enjoy it, to feel a spark, to feel anything. Yet, all she could think about was her kiss with Tawni and the explosion that had gone through her body. The passion she had felt being pushed against her vanity how badly she wanted her, craved for her. That feeling was not there with Chad.

It was a nice kiss, simple and soft with a mixture of emotion and love, but it was not a spark. As he pulled away smiling smugly obviously proud of himself blue eyes met brown. "How was that for spark?" He asked laughing.

"Um…" She let out an uneasy breath. "I have to go."

As she turned he raised an arm in hopes to get her to return, he had no idea what the problem was. For him it had felt amazing. "Wait! Sonny!" But she was gone.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny made her way toward the dressing room; she needed to talk to Tawni about all of this. What was she feeling? It was irrational; no one would be okay with her being with a girl. Did Tawni even want to be with her? Sighing she opened the door rushing in hoping to find the blonde there. Which she did.

The diva was sitting on the pink couch crossing her legs and leaning back with a smug look on her face as she witnessed the other woman's fearful eyes. "How'd it go?" She questioned nonchalantly as she filed her beautiful nails. Acting as if she knew everything that had happened.

"There was no spark… Tawni, there was no spark. You were right."

"Ooh the words I most love to hear." The blonde stated in her high-pitched voice as she stood to her feet devious grin spread across her lips as she made her way toward the uncomfortable looking brunette.

"Well what does it mean? I mean I felt a spark when you kissed me Tawni, what does that mean?"

"That things around here are going to get a lot more interesting." The diva stated with a smirk against the brunette's neck causing Sonny to shiver and her body to ache, but before she knew it the other woman had made her way out of the room.

Turning quickly brown eyes widened, "Wait, What does that even mean?" She groaned out loudly.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hope y'all enjoy this short addition more than likely I will add another as well… Because this is so short and it's such a cliff hanger again. Oh and I added to I Remember as well… Going out to eat with my grandma, but I will try and add more tonight. Have had some complaints about my slow updates. :/ I feel I go at a decent speed?

-Tracy Cook


	3. Playing Games

No Spark

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Playing Games

Sonny had never been more confused in her lifetime. Tawni had kissed her, Tawni had told her that they had spark and proved that to her, and now Tawni was the one giving her the cold shoulder. It made absolutely no sense to the innocent brunette. In her world things were simple, if you like someone you date them, if you fall in love with them you marry them, and live happily ever after. There was no such thing as casual sex or friends with benefits. Lust was a dirty word.

"I don't get it Tawn, what do you want from me? I told you I would end things with Chad." She tried to tell the blonde once again that she would end the relationship with the young man for her, but she was silenced by a manicured hand being held up in her face. Halting her walking she stared impatiently into uncaring blue eyes.

"That isn't necessary Sonny." She stated simply.

Baffled for a moment brown eyes widened, how could that not be necessary? She was not going to mess around with someone she was not dating, and she definitely was NOT going to cheat! She had never cheated in her life, at least not until recently and it had weighed heavily on her conscience. "How is it not necessary, if we want to be in a relationship—"

"—See that's what you don't seem to comprehend Sonny. You want a relationship; I simply wanted to kiss you." Tawni said with a smug smirk.

Again she found herself completely confused by her blonde friend's actions and words. _'She just wanted to kiss me?' _"You just wanted to kiss me?" She shouted out repeating her thoughts.

"Yes." The diva responded as if it were obvious.

"But—Wait? You just kissed me because you just wanted to? You don't want a relationship at all?"

"Yes." She responded now growing agitated as her eyes twitched and her smirk fell, she was getting frustrated with how Sonny did not seem to be catching on to what she wanted. It was not like people had not been friends with benefits before, or even sex buddies. She wouldn't mind that either.

"Oh." She mumbled as realization hit her and her smile fell from her face completely. How could anyone be so cruel and careless with their actions? How could someone simply kiss someone to kiss them without wanting anything else. "What do you want?"

Moving forward the blonde smirked as she hovered her lips right above the brunette's tempting her and teasing her as their heated breath mingled. Sonny wanted nothing more than to reach forward and pull Tawni closer against her kissing those sweet lips she had kissed earlier. Still, she did not move. Something would not allow her to do so. It was not because she would be cheating on her boyfriend, though that did make her feel guilty because she did care for the young man. It was because it would kill her pride to give in and do something she was absolutely against. "What are you doing?" The brunette swallowed hard trying to back away.

"Well, you asked what I wanted." Leaning forward so that her lips were right against Sonny's as she spoke. "I want to kiss you again."

"But—" Lips ghosted over her own and the gullible brunette felt her brown eyes threatening to close and force her to simply enjoy the kiss, but quickly she backed away. "NO! T-tawni I d-don't." She started trying to catch her breath as she avoided eye contact with the tempting blues. "I don't want you to just tease me and play with my emotions. I want something real."

"Oh trust me I will not tease for too long." The blonde said as she swiftly moved to place her lips against her friend's jawline which caused the innocent girl to shudder and her body to shake Both from the contact of her lips against her skin and also the deep and uncharacteristic voice that Tawni was using.

"That isn't what I meant. Please stop?" Her voice cracked as she pleaded even though she did nothing to move away as a manicured hand traveled beneath her shirt moving across her exposed stomach toward her breast.

"Is that what you really want Sonny?" Pausing she quoted the young girls boyfriend only finding sick pleasure in the guilt it probably gave her. "Is it really?" She nipped at Sonny's ear lobe as that hand snuck beneath the other girl's bra and toward her nipple. Tawni loved feeling her shake beneath her touch, and the way that she let out soft whimpers and moans of approval as she teased her hardened nipple with her fingertips.

Sonny was finding it exceedingly difficult to pull away but she knew that if she didn't that she would lose her virginity to someone who would never want a relationship with her, and that was not something that she was willing to do. "Yes!" Her voice was high-pitched and uncertain but she did put distance between herself and her best friend as she tried to control her rapid heartbeat and her heavy breathing. "I don't want that Tawni, I want something real!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Another chapter! I hate portraying Tawni this way but it is kind of fun and new for me as well, so yeah. :) I hope that you all enjoy this addition and please tell me what y'all think!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Selfish

No Spark

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Selfish

"I can't believe that Sonny is being so selfish!" Tawni said aloud to her best friend, her reflection. Staring straight into the beautiful and furious blue eyes. "I kissed her simply to show her what a true spark felt like and now she thinks I want some kind of relationship with her! Which I certainly do not want!" Standing to her feet she started to pace in front of her mirror trying to sift through all of the feelings and emotions that she should not have to feel.

On one hand she had really enjoyed kissing the brunette girl, but on the other she hated almost everything about her. She was so perky and smiley and happy and optimistic, and on top of all that she was nowhere near muscular or of the male gender. It was just a kiss. _'Maybe it could be more if I knew that she wouldn't get all emotionally attached and all that!'_

"Gahh!" She groaned out in her high-pitched whiney and agitated voice before leaning over to look directly at herself. "You know, usually I love you. But why the hell did you have to go and get us into this mess?"

"Talking to yourself Tawni?" Sonny questioned wearing a large smile on her face as she carried a basket of muffins into the room. She had decided that if she could not date the blonde than she would at the very least savor whatever friendship they had. No need to hurt everyone. She could stay with Chad and be friends with Tawni, nothing had to change. _'Except I think about her all the darn time since she kissed me… and I want her to kiss me again.'_

"Ahh!" The blonde practically screeched as she was shocked by the other girl's voice. Turning she cast upset blue eyes on brown and smirked. "Yes, actually I was. And I don't like you interrupting our conversation." She made a motion to her reflection.

"Well despite that." Pausing she mumbled under her breath "and all of the therapy it's going to take to fix it." Then she spoke loudly once more pushing the muffin basket toward her friend. Knowing just how much Tawni loved the treats. "I brought you muffins!" This she said loudly that bright smile stretching back across her face.

"Muffins?" She raised an eyebrow.

Now nervousness filled her as her heart started to race. _'She loved the muffins I brought her the other day… well I didn't actually bring them for her… but she still ate them!' _"Yes, muffins." Her voice raised considerably.

"As much as I love me some carbs." Tawni stated almost sarcastically which caused brown eyes to fill with sadness and confusion. Undoubtedly because only a few days ago she was all too eager to eat the brunette's muffins. It was true she loved muffins, but she could tell that these were some sort of Sonny-Fix-The-Problem-With-Sugary-Sweets –Solution. And it as not going to work. Moving closer to the shorter girl she once again pressed her lips against her ear whispering against it, savoring the way that the brunette shook at the contact. "There is something else that I would like to taste."

Brown eyes widened and her mind went to a place it did not usually go, a dirty sexual place. Quickly Sonny tried to cover the inappropriate thoughts as she internally told herself that the diva was talking about something aside from her. "Like pizza?"

"No." She whispered hotly against the other's neck allowing her tongue to run along her earlobe.

Letting out a squeak of shock she quickly tried to think of another food, which she asked about in a very high-pitched voice. "Well then maybe some cookie dough?"

"Mmm as delicious as that is Sonny, what I want to taste is a lot sweeter I wager." Pausing she once again ran her tongue along the brunette's earlobe smirking as she let out a soft whimper of approval despite herself. "And I also believe that very few have ever tried it before." After stating this she sucked her earlobe between her teeth playfully as manicured nails started to make their way under the shorter girl's shirt tracing over her toned stomach.

"Oh gosh." Sonny's breath caught in her throat and she was finding it very difficult to think or say any sort of response. Aside from the soft moans of pleasure and enjoyment that seemed to be escaping her throat without her control. Finally she said whatever came to mind. "Ardennes Herve?"

This succeeded in getting the blonde to pull away and for her hands to stop as she stared into brown lust-filled eyes with blue eyes of confusion. "What?"

Sonny laughed nervously, trying to put some distance between the two only to be stopped by hands pulling her closer by her hips. "It's a kind of cheese Tawn. It's sweet and delicious but very difficult to get your hands on so—"

"Okay enough guessing." She finally said with a roll of blue eyes as she pressed her body directly against the brunette's, actually enjoying the feel of her body against her own. The blonde had slept with plenty of people and none had ever felt so soft and_'—it really doesn't matter…' _Her mind reminded as she felt a warm ache between her thighs telling her otherwise. "I meant I want to taste you." After saying this in a far deeper voice than her friend was used to hearing she started to suck at the other's pulse point.

Unable to hold in her moans, her hardening nipples, or the way that her body shook and reacted to Tawni she finally allowed herself to give in. "Mm… that feels so good…" She blushed at simply saying such a straightforward and sexual sentence and nearly took it back apologizing when she heard the diva mumble a "good."

Manicured nails made their way down her stomach toward her pants unbuttoning them skillfully. She honestly could not wait to run her eager tongue along Sonny's wetness. She was almost certain she would taste delicious.

Surprising even herself she moved her hips helping the blonde to remove her pants, at least move them down until they were wrapped around her knees. Literally trapping her in place under her control. Not that at this point she really minded being under her control. She wanted Tawni almost as badly as Tawni seemed to want her. _'But she doesn't want you… she just wants to use you and be done with you… take your virginity and move on to the next.' _

"Tawn, I—" She started but was cut off as fingers made their way over her Polly the Polar Bear panties finding their way between her folds through them in order to press against the sensitive nub she found there, applying pressure that caused Sonny to nearly faint as she held her breath. No one had ever touched her there and she had told herself numerous times before this that no one would ever touch her there without actually caring for her and being in love with her, yet she never wanted it to stop. "Oh god. Tawni."

Smirking against the brunette's neck, Tawni ran her tongue down the length of her neck as her fingers sped their pace against the wet fabric. Knowing exactly where to touch the inexperienced girl to make her body convulse and cause her to practically scream her name. '_God how sexy it would be if Sonny screamed my name…' _This thought aroused her, which would have confused her if she was not so immersed in what she was doing. "Do you like that?" She questioned.

"Mmm yes." She practically squeaked out. Finding it beyond difficult to find her voice at the present, she had never felt anything so amazing in her lifetime. And although she was cheating, and although she knew she would regret it later, she didn't want it to ever stop.

"Good." Tawni mumbled again as she bit down on her collarbone enjoying the groan of excitement and pleasure that she received. "God you are so fucking wet for me Sonny." She said her voice deep and raspy. "I can't wait to taste you. I bet anyone who has tasted you would tell me you taste amazing."

This was the straw that broke the camel's back, this was what made Sonny finally realize just how much she would be giving up to the blonde if she allowed this to continue. She would have her virginity and undoubtedly after that she would never talk to her again despite the fact that the brunette would fall madly in love with her and want everything from her. Tawni would never give her everything that she needed. This was just casual sex to her and that was not alright. Though it took all of her strength she physically pushed the blonde off of her, nearly causing her to lose her balance as she glared at the brunette furiously.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She screeched.

"Tawni! No one has ever touched me like that, and no matter how many people you asked no one would tell you how amazing I taste! Because no one has ever tasted me before and you are not going to be the first!"

Tawni's eyes filled with confusion as well as sorrow, maybe sorrow. She had not known that Sonny was a virgin. "Sonny, I—"

"Forget it Tawni!" She yelled out large brown eyes filling with tears as she pulled up her pants and obruptly backed away when her friend approached her. "I don't want to give away my virginity to someone who just wants to take it because she wants to take it! I want someone to appreciate me and to love me and you will never be that kind of person!"

"Sonny—"

"I know that this is all just casual sex for you, I am just another person to add to some chart of sexual escapades or whatever! But to me it isn't just sex, its making love! So you can keep your lifestyle! We can even remain friends! But don't you ever touch me again!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Thank you all for all of the reviews! I actually am hoping to add to more of my neglected SWAC fics but I wanted to add another chapter to this one and my SWAC WOWP crossover fic before I started on those! Sorry. :/ But still I hope y'all will enjoy my additions tonight and I hope to add more!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Apologizing

No Spark

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Apologizing

It seemed that a certain brunette best friend had somehow completely taken over Tawni's thoughts; it was starting to make her feel sick. She was worried about her, caring about her, even thinking about apologizing to her if only to make her talk to her again. Sonny had been avoiding her ever since the incident. Sonny never avoided anyone no matter how much she disliked them; she was supposed to be the one to forgive. _'Besides she liked it… a lot…' _A grin spread across pink lips. _'She should be thanking me!'_

The blonde found her mind at war; on one hand it was trying it's hardest to convince her that she had actually been doing the other girl a favor. Showing her about her sexuality, showing her that her and Chad had nothing real, but on the other hand she felt this aching and rather annoying nagging telling her she did the wrong thing. That she was losing the only person who ever gave a damn to know anything about her. This, Tawni concluded, must have been her conscience.

"Since when do I have one of those?" She groaned out in a high-pitched whine as she walked the expanse of the dressing room. Lifting a manicured nail to her coco-moco-coco lips in thought. The last thing she wanted to do was apologize but in that very moment Sonny made her way into the room.

The blonde held her breath, blue eyes staring as her once best-friend despondently sat down in her chair. She did not even send a glance at her through the reflection of the mirror. It was tearing Tawni apart knowing that if she walked over to start a conversation with the other girl like she had tried to do many times over the last few days, she would be brushed off. As if what the two of them had meant nothing to Sonny and that was surprisingly enough incentive for her to try an apology.

"Sonny." She called out softly across the room as she walked toward the brunette who was still looking at her own reflection completely ignoring the diva.

"Sonny." She stated again with a shake of slight agitation in her tone. Again she was simply ignored by the other girl who was running a hair brush through her hair and obviously trying her hardest not to smile.

"Okay! This is ridiculous!" The blonde screeched as she reached out turning Sonny in the chair in order to look her directly in the eyes. "People do not ignore me Sonny! Especially not when I am trying to do something nice for them!" Pausing she thought over that statement. "Well actually I've never really done anything nice just for someone else so I wouldn't actually know, but that's not the point!"

Raising an eyebrow, brown eyes met blue and the brunette questioned. "This is you trying to do something nice?" As hard as she was trying to keep a straight face Sonny felt compelled to give in to the other woman. From day one she had been trying to get Tawni to be her friend and accept her and now she finally had that chance, but she knew she had to stay strong to her morals. There was no way that she was going to allow her to think what she did was alright.

The diva scoffed and squinted her blue eyes at her friend. "Yes, I was trying to apologize to you, but now I don't know if I want to." She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to look away.

"This is your idea of an apology?" Sonny laughed and Tawni turned to give her a confused glance. Obviously she had not expected that reaction, she rarely heard sarcasm from the innocent girl. _'She really hates me…' _

"Yes."

Laughing she shook her head. "Of course it is, I should have expected as much." Standing to her feet the brunette moved closer to the taller woman, staring directly up into her eyes. "What are you sorry for Tawn?"

Rolling her blue eyes the blonde let out a sigh. "You already know." When Sonny did not budge on her positioning or her question Tawni shrugged lifting her hands and talking with them. "I guess I'm sorry for coming on to you when you obviously didn't want me too. Even though you enjoyed it." She added the last part with a smirk and point of her manicured finger in her co-stars face.

The shorter girl could feel her heart pounding quickly out of anger at the blonde's words. How could she think that was the reason? It was not that she had come on to her, it was that she had done so for no reason. Just on a whim and now Sonny spent every hour of every day wishing she could have more with her best friend. She spent every single night imagining what it would have felt like to have actually given into Tawni.

"That isn't what I'm upset about Tawni!" She shouted causing the blonde to cringe and stare at her with large surprised blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you." She laughed uncomfortably waving a hand in front of her showing that she had not meant to get so angry. It embarrassed her and made her feel guilty when she hurt anyone, even if they deserved it. "But I am angry Tawn, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. Maybe you even thought you were just trying to help, but now all I do is think about what it would be like to be in a relationship with you instead of Chad. To hold your hand whenever I wanted, to walk with you on the beach, to go on dates, and I know you don't want that… It hurts that's all. It just hurts."

Sonny's eyes had now filled with tears and Tawni was feeling that twinge and tugging at her heart. That stupid guilt, for causing such a happy and positive person to cry. It felt completely wrong for the brunette to have tears in her eyes. She should be smiling. _'Always… but I can't give her that…' _"You don't want me Sonny…" She finally whispered out in a squeaky voice, moving to place a hand on her friend's arm.

"You know what Tawni? Up until the other day I would have thought it was insane if anyone said I wanted to be in a relationship with Tawni Hart. I had Chad, I was happy, at least I thought I was until you kissed me and showed me what a real connection was. I know it seems rushed but I could be happy with you." She said through a cracking voice and threatening tears.

"You aren't the one I'm worried about." She squeezed gently on the brunette's shaking arm trying to comfort her.

"What do you mean?" Sonny questioned with a sniffle.

"I mean." Pausing she thought over her words, mouth slightly agape which the brunette couldn't help but notice was oddly adorable. Finally Tawni continued what she was saying. "I'm a mess Sonny. I have never held a relationship longer than a week; I have sex with many people. Most of which are men. I've never wanted to be tied down to someone or dependent on someone, and I am definitely not the marrying type. I just know that you would want me to be with you and only you and I can't give you that. I can't love you Sonny. I can't love anyone."

Despite how bad her chest ached with the news, despite how it felt like she was having her heart squeezed tightly in that manicured hand that was gently holding her arm, she tried to force a smile and laugh. Adding whatever humor she could to the discouraging situation. "Oh that's not true Tawn, everyone can love."

"Not me Sonny."

"I could show you how?" She asked her voice heightening and cracking as the tears made the smile that she wore obsolete. It was obvious that her hopes were being crushed.

"You know me, I've never really cared for learning." The blonde stated with a soft smile. But when Sonny's smile fell she could not help but say something to cheer her up. "I guess I could try." _'Wait, what the hell did I just say? I could try! Try what exactly? Learning how to love? Because that is not something that I want to try!'_

"Really?" In an instant that frown that the brunette had been wearing twisted into a large creepy grin that spread from ear to ear. Brown eyes widened and shined with excitement and Tawni could not help but think that was how it was supposed to be.

"I guess… but there isn't going to be homework is there? Because I usually copy off of you." She said with a scowl at the thought of homework.

"It won't be that kind of teaching Tawni! Gosh this is so exciting!" She pulled the blonde into a tight hug only to hear her let out a loud disapproving groan before pushing her away and trying to add as much distance between their bodies as possible. Sonny's eyes filled with sorrow. _'She can kiss me but she can't even give me a hug without being repulsed?'_

"First lesson; giving a hug."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Thank you to my dedicated and amazing reviewers! I love you guys! :) A whole lot. I start school officially tomorrow. Moved into the dorms today and it is beyond hectic already… moving kind of sucks. :/ Anyhow I hope that you all enjoy this addition. I more than likely will be updating less and less as time goes on… with homework and art projects etc… But I will try and keep it at a good pace. If I disappear for a while I apologize. Oh and my new roomie is pretty much a super talker who hates English and art as well as Kelly Clarkson! She hates Kelly! How do you hate Kelly? Gah okay anywho. Love you guys and keep reading and clicking that amazingly awesome button at the bottom that lets you tell me how you really feel. :p

-Tracy Cook


	6. Hand Holding

No Spark

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Hand Holding

'_This is ridiculous… I can't believe she is making me do something so ehh…' _Tawni thought to herself as blue eyes glanced to the side in order to see the brunette walking beside her, she wore that large smile that spread across her face like cancer. _'But she just looks so freaking cute with that smile and those little squeaky noises of happiness.' _Letting out a sigh she cast her eyes downward where they landed on their linked hands. _'I guess it isn't that bad…'_

"See this isn't so bad is it Tawn?" She asked, large brown eyes finding her friend's as her smile widened and she let out yet another squeak of excitement. She had never expected she would be able to hold the blonde diva's hand as they walked down the hallway. Sure she was still contemplating things with Chad and herself but at the moment she was more concerned with a future with Tawni.

"It's horrible." She groaned out dramatically as she let out a breath and focused on the hallway ahead of them.

"Oh it isn't that bad!" Sonny responded with laughter in her voice as she leant her head against the blonde's shoulder, taking note of the way that it caused the taller girl to flinch. It hurt her feelings, but she knew that it would take time.

'_It really is kind of nice to be this close to her… she's warm and—STOP, it is not nice! You do not want this and you know it…' _Even though her mind seemed to be at war she could not help but wonder if she really did not want this, then why on earth was she letting it happen. Tawni was not exactly the easiest person to talk into doing something that would not eventually benefit herself. _'So why?'_

"Alright I think we need to step it up a notch!" Sonny said a little too loudly as her grin widened more, if that was at all possible.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She whined out in her high pitched voice.

"Oh shush!" The brunette said with a pout of her own as she bumped her hips against the taller girl's playfully, causing her to scowl down at her. Giving her an innocent grin she continued. "I think that we should go out on a date."

"A date?" Tawni practically screeched as she threw her friend's hand and immediately put distance between their bodies. Her blue eyes wide in terror and her mouth hanging open a bit. "I do not go on dates Sonny."

Sonny could not help but laugh a little at the other's behavior, finding it cute even if the words hurt her feelings. "Sure you do, I've helped you get a date before. Remember?"

"Alright, let me reiterate." The blonde said growing serious before stating. "I do not go on dates with you; I do not go on dates to fall in love. I go on dates to increase my social status, to increase my popularity, for some sort of praise, or because I am lonely and want to have sex. I do not want any of those things from you." Pausing a smirk formed on her pink 'coco moco coco' lips as she added as a side note "Except for sex, I would gladly take sex."

Ignoring the way that her heart started pounding in her chest as she watched beautiful blue eyes darken with desire she blushed brightly and looked away in order to regain her composure. "Well, you will not be getting that from me any time soon."

"Which is a shame." Tawni said biting down on her bottom lip as she contemplated a date with the other girl. _'Would it really be worth it… I mean am I really worth it… I'm just going to hurt her like I hurt everyone else…' _"What would a date consist of?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Relieved to see the smile and sparkle return to Sonny's eyes as she asked the question. It was adorable.

"Well I was thinking you should plan it out!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Sonny I've never planned a date out in my life!" The blonde exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration with the situation. Now she would have to actually put thought into it. Even the dates that she went on, the guy usually did all of the thinking, she never had to do that part.

Moving closer to Tawni she smiled, placing her hands on the other's crossed arms. Trying her hardest not to blush as she felt the spark from the skin on skin contact. It was amazing how much "spark" the two of them had; she never felt this with Chad. "That is kind of my point." When the diva only raised an eyebrow at her, Sonny let out a soft sigh and explained. "I want to see what your idea of romance is, I want you to show me what your idea of a date is Tawn. I want you to woo me so to speak."

When she said the ending of the sentence her brown eyes widened and her facial features took on a dreamy appearance. It was obvious to both of them how much of a hopeless romantic the brunette was, but that was not Tawni. "I'm not really into the romancing Sonny, I usually just suffer through the date to get to the fun—" She paused as she realized those words wiped the smile clean off of her best friend's face and she let out a loud over-exaggerated whine before again throwing her hands up in frustration and saying between grit teeth. "Fine."

"Oh yay! I can't wait!" She squeaked out jumping across to her friend wrapping her arms around her. Surprisingly this time the blonde did not flinch, but instead hesitantly hugged her back. _'We're making progress…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: You guys still are amazing! Adding this chapter for an amazing person who reads and reviews all of my fics and sends many awesome rambling messages. Cain. :p I hope that it is not disappointing for I have been on a Glee kick… but I wanted to add to this!

Ps. I know it isn't long… I wanted it to be but I decided to make the date in the next chapter and longer… I apologize but my inspiration for this couple is not so great right now…

-Tracy Cook


End file.
